frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kości zostały rzucone...'' Rozdział 8
Ahoj kamraci! Świerzo upieczony... Tfu! ...napisany rozdział. Pojawi się w nim nowa postać, drugo planowa, nie zamierzałam jej nawet dawać w tym opowiadaniu, no ale co mi tam! Raz się żyje, no nie? I specjalnie dla Mrats ( i całej reszty...) 'Kristoff w tym rozdziale! ;) No to jesteśmy na statku i akcja się toczy dalej... '<.< Bedzie troche śmiechu i troche emm... ,,Brutalności? XD Oraz Piogody ( Piotrek+Jagoda [ Nie ja wymyślałam skrót! ] XP) >.> Jeszcze chciałam uprzedzić, że rozdziały będą się pojawiać dosyć żadko, z powodu, że jestem teraz w 3 klasie gimbazy, no i wiecie egzami, nauka, prace domowe, nauka i dodatkowo w mojej szkole teraz jest KONTROLA więc nie wiem czy starczy mi czasu chociaż by pomyśleć o rozdziałach... i jak już wspomniałam NAUKA :P No to, dedykt dla Hayf! ^^ Czyli Shin. M, (całego jej starego nicku nie pamiętam ;-;) która zmieniła sobie loginek. Nie zostało mi już chyba nic po za życzeniem wam miłego czytania... No i pozdrawiam jak zwykle! :3 ( No i Matka Natura z resztą też :D ) Rozdział 8: ,,Wpadka…’’ ' Siedzieliśmy w beczkach bite trzy godziny. W końcu miałam już tego powoli dość i uchyliłam wieko beczki. Nikogo nie było na pokładzie i widziałam białą płachtę przy burcie statku, która okrywała szalupę. Mieliśmy szansę na realizację planu. Wychyliłam się z beczki i rozejrzałam na boki… Cicho i pusto… Hmm… To było za łatwe, o wiele za łatwe… Wyszłam z beczki i zajrzałam do beczki obok… Fuuu!!! Ryby!!! Blee… A Est mówił, że wcale w beczkach ryb nie było, ciekawe ile z tego było prawdą. Uch! Chwilę potem z innej beczki wychyliła się Jagoda, nieco pozieleniała na twarzy z rozczochranymi włosami…' Właśnie odkryłam, że mam chyba chorobę lokomocyjną… Ale tylko jeśli chodzi o beczki… - Powiedziała trochę niewyraźnie. W następnej chwili z beczki, która jako jedyna nie stała, tylko leżała, wygramolił się Est. Te beczki to nie był najlepszy pomysł… Nadal kręci mi się w głowie… - Pomagałam mu wstać, kiedy to mówił. Jagoda jakoś wyszła z beczki, w której siedziała. Tym czasem gdy Est już stał na własnych nogach usłyszeliśmy głos jakiegoś mężczyzny. Kto tam jest?! – Widzieliśmy jakieś światło niedaleko nas. Szybko Jagoda i Est schowali się za beczki, ale ja jak to zwykle musiałam się o coś wywalić, gdy rąbnęłam o pokład, moje oczy jak by automatycznie zaczęły świecić. Nic ci nie jest? – Nade mną stał Kristoff, narzeczony księżniczki Anny. Nie… Nic… - O dziwo nie zawołał nikogo, a ni nic z tych rzeczy, tylko pomógł mi wstać. Lepiej wyłącz te swoje żarówki, bo jakiś statek weźmie nas za latarnie morską… - Przetarłam natychmiast oczy i przestały świecić. Jego ton głosu nie brzmiał wrogo, ale przyjaźnie. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Emm… Pan nie zawoła straży? – Spytałam ogłupiała. Nie mam po co… Widziałem jak wchodziliście do beczek, tam w porcie. Stwierdziłem, że poczekam, aż wyleziecie i się dowiem co tu robicie… A tak poza tym, jaki tam ze mnie Pan, mów mi Kristoff… - Uśmiechnął się do mnie, chyba wyczuł, że trochę się wystraszyłam. Uścisnęłam mu rękę, którą do mnie wyciągnął na powitanie. No dobrze… Ja jestem Ljakta… Pana… Ekhem… Ciebie nie dziwi to, że moje oczy świecą? – Trochę mnie zdziwiło nastawienie Kristoffa. Siostra mojej narzeczonej jest ,,Królową Śniegu’’, chyba już nic mnie w życiu nie zdziwi… A gdzie reszta twojej kompanii? – Oczywiście to było pytanie retoryczne, bo dobrze wiedział, gdzie się schował mój brat, razem z Jagodą. Możecie wyjść! – Jak to mówiłam, musiało to wyglądać strasznie głupio… Bądź co bądź gadałam do beczek. Jagoda i Est wyszli do nas po paru sekundach. Dobry wieczór? – Mój brat wyglądał jak by się chciał tłumaczyć, ale nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo Jagoda ,,niechcący’’ kopnęła go w nogę. Tylko was trójka jest? Hmm… Chyba musze iść do okulisty, bo założył bym się o wszystko co mam, że była was czwórka. – Rzekł Kristoff. Bo była… Tyle, że ten czwarty siedzi w szalupie… - Odezwała się Jagoda, nieco speszonym głosem. To wszystko wyjaśnia! – Kristoff podszedł do burty statku, przy której była przymocowana szalupa. Wychylił się trochę i ściągnął z łódeczki płachtę. Widać było, że chciało mu się śmiać, gdy zobaczył śpiącego Piotrka. Aww… Jaki on uroczy kiedy śpi! Auć! – Tym razem to Est ,,przypadkowo’’ kopnął Jagodę. Jagoda, zaraz puszcze pawia, ale przez ciebie, a nie chorobę morską! – Powiedziałam sarkastycznie. Lorenzo obudził się po chwili, jego mina była bezcenna jak zobaczył nas wszystkich oraz Kristoffa. Co tu do pioruna się dzieje??? – Zapytał włażąc z szalupy na pokład. Jak by to… Wpadliście… To tyle… Może marchewkę? – Kristoff mówił to jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie dzię-ki… Jagoda co ty robisz? – Tej chyba do końca odbiło, bo przytuliła, a raczej poddusiła Lorenza. Ja? Emm… Ja… Ja sprawdzam czy jesteś cały… To tyle! – Puściła go natychmiast, czerwieniąc się przy tym. Okeeeeeej??? – Piotrek i Jagoda sobie tak ,,gadali’’, kiedy schodziliśmy za Kristoffem pod pokład… Gdy byliśmy już na dole, naszym oczom ukazała się kuchnia po, której łaził jakiś chłopak. ' '''Ej! Dawid! Zajmij się tymi dzieciakami, ja muszę wracać na razie do patrolowania pokładu. Jak by co wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć! – Po tych słowach, Kristoff z powrotem pomaszerował w górę schodów. Dzieciaki?! Przecież ten młokos jest młodszy ode mnie! – Żachnął się Lorenzo, pokazując na Dawida. Ta? To ile masz lat? – Chłopak podszedł do Piotrka, był od niego tylko o głowę niższy. Siedemnaście dla twojej wiadomości! – Warknął Lorenzo. A ja szesnaście, więc nie bądź taki chojrak i stul te twarz! – Odpyskował Lorenzowi, Dawid. '''Prawie się pobili, gdy by nie to, że jakimś cudem Jagoda ich rozdzieliła. Ja tym czasem z bratem usiedliśmy przy stoliku, który był do podłogi przybity' gwoździami, tak jak i krzesła. Dawid w końcu dał sobie z Lorenzem spokój, tylko nazwał go jeszcze ,,półgłówkiem’’ i zaczął gmerać w koszu na warzywa. Nie denerwuj się Piotruś… - Gdy Jagoda to powiedziała, to Lorenzo tak wytrzeszczył oczy, że prawie mu wyleciały z orbit. Za to ja i Est pokładaliśmy się ze śmiechu, naprawdę ten pacan to potrafi strzelać takie miny, że normalnie proszę siadać! Że-e jak? – Piotrek był wyraźnie ogłupiały. No… Piotruś… - Jagoda uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało. Lorenzo zamrugał oczami trochę głupawo i usiadł na krześle, tuż naprzeciwko mnie. Jagoda usiadła tuż obok niego. Dawid tym czasem kroił paprykę przy blacie. Lubicie zupę rybną? – Zagadał do nas. Najpierw powiedz co to jest… - Powiedziałam, krzyżując ręce. A no tak… Zapomniałem, że z was są szczury lądowe. No to nie dziwo, że ino nie wiecie. Ale coś wam się nie poszczęściło w tej wyprawie zbójnickiej. Ekhem… Próbuje mówić jak wilk morski, ale chyba mi to nie wychodzi. A tak po ludzku: Co wy tu robicie? – Mówił cały czas kręcąc się przy wielkim garnku, wrzucając po drodze do niego: zioła, paprykę i takie tam… Próbujemy się dostać do… - Jagoda nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo ,,Piotruś’’ zasłonił jej usta, dłonią. Nie twoja sprawa! – Mówiąc to mierzył się chwile na spojrzenia z Dawidem. Nie to nie. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i z powrotem zajął się gotowaniem. Mogłam mu się w tej chwili dobrze przyjrzeć. Był dość wysoki, nie umiem określić tak na oko ile miał wzrostu, ale był spory jak na swoje szesnaście lat. Miał włosy koloru mlecznej czekolady, związane w małą kitkę, na głowie miał zawiązaną czerwoną chustkę. Jego spodnie były szare i nieco za luźne, przewiązane były ciemno brązowym pasem. Na sobie nie miał żadnej koszulki, no i butów też z resztą nie. Jego tors okrywała tylko nieznacznie czarna kamizelka w fioletowe wzorki fal. Wcześniej udało mi się dostrzec, że oczy chłopaka są jasno zielone. Kurde, jak tak się mu przypatrywałam to mi zaczął przypominać Aladyna z takiej jednej baśni! No dobra… Uznajmy, że o nic was nie pytałem. – Mówił rozkładając przed nami jakieś miseczki z pomarańczową zupą. Co to to, o to jest? – Zajęczała Jagoda patrząc z niesmakiem na miskę, która leżała przed nią na stole. To zupa rybna. Smacznego, tak w ogóle! Ja idę na chwilę do Kristoffa… - Moment i już go nie było. Z kąta kuchni wylazł jakiś mały brązowy psiak, po tym jak wyszedł Dawid. O manio! Jaka słodziutka psinka! – Jagoda wstała od stołu i podniosła szczeniaka, który wesoło zamerdał ogonkiem. – Kto jest grzczniutkim pieseczkiem, no kto? Tak ty, pewnie, że ty. – Mówiła do psa, robiąc z nim ,,noski eskimoski’’. Ona mnie zaczyna przerażać… - Wymamrotał Lorenzo. Bój się bój, ciebie już tak prawie dopadła ,,Piotrusiu’’. – Powiedziałam do niego złośliwie. Osz ty mała… ! – Gdyby nie stół to by się na mnie rzucił. Est, żyjesz ty? – Szturchnęłam brata, dopiero w tedy się kapnęłam, że przysnął z głową w misce z zupą rybną. – Ej! Nie śpij! – Potrząsnęłam nim, a on chwile potem się ocknął. Toniemy?! – Miał na nosie kawałek papryki i ogólnie miał całą twarz w zupie. Eeee… Nieee… - Patrzyłam się na sufit, próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Co cię tak bawi?! – W głosie Est’a słyszałam poirytowanie. Niiiic… Totalnie niiiiiic… - Wywróciłam oczami. Nagle w statek uderzyła dość mocna fala, przez co wszystkie miski z zupą wylądowały na moim bracie, mało się nie popłakałam ze śmiechu, ale nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że ta jedna fala to początek… Początek wielkiego sztormu… CDN! Za pewne teraz mogą wam się po głowie merdać różne pytanka :P Zachęcam was do tego by wypisać wszyściutkie jakie wam tylko przylezą do głowy ^^ Czyli krótko mówiąc... Prosze! (<.< Błagam! >.>) '''Komętujcie! Hmm.. Zapomniałam wspomnieć, że jeśli '''BĘDĘ MIEĆ CZAS to co tydzień (mniej więcej) w piątki lub soboty będe wstawiać po jednym rozdziale... To chyba na tyle... Do napisania mordki wy moje! ''' (mogę tak do was mówić?) '''A tu macie ,,Piesiunia słodziunia! Czyli Kiwi'ego... Szczeniaka Dawida... Imię nie wiem czemu zawdzięcza, może temu, że ulubione owoce Dawida to Kiwi, tak samo i ptaki. Albo od oczu psiaka... Myślcie więc co chcecie ^^ Taki bonusik ;) left Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach